


Victor Nikiforov and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Tie

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, the tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Victorreallyhated that tie





	Victor Nikiforov and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Victor stared at the tie.

Victor  _hated_ that tie. 

It had been  _three years_ and multiple attempts... and the tie still survived. 

There had been  _so many attempts_. 

When Yuuri got home from that press conference, Victor had attempted to burn the tie. He had, instead, burned his yukata and got a look from Hiroko. One disappointed look from her did more than years of Yakov's yelling had.

His next attempt was slightly more sneaky. He knew how his own ties simply did not do well washed in water. So he  _accidentally_ dumped it in a tub of soapy water and proceeded to hide it in his laundry and put it through the roughest wash he possibly could.

It came out looking the same as ever, the same terrible blue.

Once, he spilt an entire glass of the darkest wine he could find directly on the tie. Not a single stain.

Every single attempt he hid from Yuuri, who seemed to  _love_ the tie. He couldn't understand why though. A deep purple tie would be better to bring out his eyes, a deep red would tan his skin a shade more. If he could talk Yuuri into a burgundy shirt and black tie- he would... well... no, no one else would be allowed to see  _that much_ of Yuuri's Eros. There wasn't a story behind the tie, Yuuri just liked it.

He liked the horrible tie.

Victor couldn't take scissors to it. That would be too obvious. No... it needed to be a very  _natural_ sort of destruction. 

And natural didn't include Makkachin chewing on it. He  _tried_. But Makka had too good of taste to chew on the tie. Even when Victor tried tug-o-war! and putting it on Makka's favourite chew toy just ended with Makka whining until he took it off. 

So doggie destruction was out. 

He had it in his mouth, trying to bite it himself when Yuuri walked in. 

_"Uh, Vitya?"_

_"Yuuwi?" Victor removed the tie, "Yuuri?"_

_"What are you doing?" His voice was cautious._

Victor thought fast. The night was really, really fun... but the tie, unfortunately, survived. A quick run through the washer and Yuuri declared it  **good as new**. 

And it was. The no-good tie had come out looking better than ever... and Victor's favourite pillowcase, the one that made his hair look amazing, was destroyed.

He was currently glaring at the tie, dangling from the handle of their closet. 

Yes, it was hanging there because Yuuri would just loosen it and toss it on the handle.  _He never even bothered to untie it!_  

Yuuri had been observing the stare-down from the doorway. 

The last time he had seen Victor this mad at an inanimate object was when one of the plushies people tossed didn't fare so well and... Victor ended up bald. 

"Vitya? What did the tie do to you?"

"Huh?"

"You've been glaring at my tie for a good deal of time now."

"Oh, well, it's just very bad for you. Not a good look. But still, you like it and wear it _everywhere_. You won't even tell me  _why you love it._ "

"Vitya, I like it because it reminds me of  _your eyes_."

And suddenly, Victor loved that terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad tie.


End file.
